


"Do you even know William Shakespeare?"

by AestheticallyCasual



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Mention of Edward, maybe loucel/larry smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8718919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticallyCasual/pseuds/AestheticallyCasual
Summary: Louis bit his thumb nail and smiled as Marcel gasped."Do you, bite your thumb, at me sir?"He raised an eyebrow at Marcel, but went along with it anyway."I do bite.. my thumb, at you sir.""Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?!" He repeats."Is it a crime if I do? No.""No sir! I do not bite my thumb at you, sir! But I do bite my thumb!"He stares at the wacky boy in front of him, "What."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Louis has no idea how Shakespeare plays work. Lucky for him, his best friend's brother is a Shakespearean whiz.

"I don't get it."

"You don't get it or do you refuse to?"

Louis let out a frustrated sigh, "A little bit of both." Harry glanced at the play presented before him. "It's not that hard, think of it as an older version of one our weekly arguments." Louis, once again, sighed. "But this _isn't_ one of our arguments. It's a bunch of dudes complaining about thumb biting!" He grabbed the booklet and threw it at Harry's wall. Louis and Harry had been reading Romeo and Juliet for about three weeks now and he still didn't understand.

 

_What was so insulting about thumb biting, how in love do you have to be to go so far as to kill yourself, and what did people see in these plays that made them so intriguing?!_

He groaned, rubbing his hands down his face. Sometimes, Harry would hear a few curses from the older boy."If you care so much, why don't you ask Marcel to help you.." He mumbled. Louis perked up, _Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_  "Oh, Harry! You're a genius!" He sat up and planted a sloppy kiss on Harry's cheek. Harry blushed. "Aw, I'm flattered."

 

Louis slowly walked to the door, the blue 'M' imprinted onto it seemed to mock him. " _You don't know about simple literature!"_ Finally, he slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. He was definitely not expecting the sight before him.

He didn't see Marcel's hand hidden beneath his sheets. He didn't think about why his legs were so far apart. He didn't hear the needy moans that emitted from his lips. He didn't. Not at all. If he did see that, however, he wouldn't get a hard on. He wouldn't shut the door and run back to Harry. Louis knows what personal space is, he wouldn't invade Marcel's either.

Okay. Maybe he saw it, but he wouldn't tell. He wouldn't tell a soul. Except harry, he'd tell him. So that's what he did. Louis ran into Harry's room, slamming the door behind him (for dramatic effect). He let out an exaggerated groan. "I have seen things that no man should ever see! I have witnessed the beasts that crawl in the night, the creepy crawlies that lay eggs in your brain, and the torture of a shoelace that can't stay tied!" Harry giggled but quickly suppressed it with a cough. "Tell me, noble knight, what is it that you have seen?" He watched as Louis kneeled down in front of him.

"Do you really wish to know?"

"Of course, it is my duty as.." Harry thinks, "Prince. My duty as prince, to know everything that bothers my brave warriors." Louis stands and looks into Harry's eyes.

"I saw the mighty dragon, pleasuring himself in any way he can!" Harry gasped. "What do you mean?"

"He was...(shudder) using his fingers." Harry was silent. "Your highness?"

"You're lying." Louis was taken back, "How could I lie about that?!" "You lie about a lot of things." _He has a point._ "Yeah! But not about finger fucking!" He watches Harry get up from his bed and walk into the hallway. "I'll see for myself."

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He called me a dragon."

He was nervous, not sweating-all-over-nervous. But nervous. It wasn't the fact that he could walk on his younger brother doing.. stuff. It was the haunting thought that, yes, Marcel might have done it with a certain person in mind. _We were young and naïve, it didn't mean anything at the time._

Marcel and Harry were lab rats, sex wise. They experimented when they were young (they're still young, but older-ish.) It started at ten, and ended at 16. Both of them knew it was wrong, maybe that's what made them want more. Harry always said "It's the rush that gets us going." _I'm not very proud of those words._ Inhale. Exhale.

Harry noticed that the door was already opened. He walked into the room, his look-alike shaking with sobs and mumbling incoherent words. He couldn't decipher them even if he wanted to.  "You know, my first time was way more embarrassing." Marcel let out a choked laugh. _Is that even possible?_ "I know," he paused, "I _was_  there, after all." Harry visibly cringed, Marcel noticed.

"It's not like either of us enjoyed it.." He looked down at the floor. Marcel is right, neither of them liked what happened. After years of convincing themselves that "This is what we're supposed to do." They finally caved in. As in stopped, they didn't continue. "Who motivated you?" The shaking stopped. "What?" Harry blinked rapidly, he refused to cry. Especially over such a stupid topic. "Who did you think of? What did you imagine?!" His voice betrayed him, cracking at the last question.   "I-I didn't-- what makes you ~~beautiful~~ think-! I would **NEVER** think of you!"

Harry glares at him, "So, it was Louis then. Wasn't it?". Marcel hesitates. _Bingo._ "He called me a dragon." He lets out a shaky breath. "I-Is that how he sees me? As some ruthless, apathetic, disrespectful _beast_ ?" Harry continues to glare, "Don't change the subject." (Scoff) "Yes, I thought of him. Does that bother you? Does Harry miss his little, what did you call it, _cock slut_ ?" Harry tensed. He did, for a time, call Marcel a cock slut. It was always a turn on for him, he knew that Marcel liked it, so he used the name often. "No, I don't miss him. I've been trying to avoid him actually."

"Fine then!"  Harry kicks the door in front of him, making the M fall. He thought of picking it up, but he's too agitated to be bothered with it. When he returned to his own room, Louis was playing with the loose strings on his jacket. "How'd it go?" Harry slumped onto the floor. "It couldn't have gone better!" He said, adding on the extra sarcasm. Louis nodded. "I heard him yell. Something about not thinking of you." Harry shrugged "Not that important."  Louis didn't like the answer, but accepted it anyway. To be honest, He didn't mind the view. It wasn't pleasant, but it wasn't revolting either. He thought about it for a few minutes, okay maybe more. But that isn't the point, the point is... he doesn't understand the play. And from the looks of it, he won't receive any help at all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, he's a dragon."

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come. (:


End file.
